Star Fox Is An OUTLAW
by GomezB3
Summary: Star Fox wants to become a Baddy
1. OutLaw

Star Fox Is An OUTLAW  
  
  
  
We join our game hero Star Fox in exciting adventure. Star Fox is going on  
  
a mission to fight a boss. He defeats the boss. Overnight Star Fox is tired of  
  
being a good guy, so Fox plans to be a baddy. Any way before dawn Fox  
  
plans to blow up the ship he isn't worried because each of his guys can  
  
escape because they have their own fighter ship. Before Fox leaves he takes  
  
one thing which is a teddy bear. Everyone wakes up and notices Fox has left  
  
and there's a bomb then Falco said "Get the **** out of here"  
  
so everyone  
  
went in their fighter ship to escape. Before they left they noticed a note that  
  
said "Hey guys hope your gonna like something I set up, it's gonna be a  
  
blast." signed Fox.  
  
Now everyone is hunting down Fox.  
  
(Hoped you liked it so far I'm gonna  
  
make more) 


	2. The Bombing

Now everyone is hunting down Fox. What they don't know is that Fox is  
  
hiding on a planet named "Jetros". Star Fox got a little different because Fox  
  
was having a conversation with his bear:"Hey bear do you think we're  
  
gonna be great super baddys………yeah I think so too."said Fox  
  
2 weeks have passed and Fox is still alive. His X teammates saw Fox on  
  
radar, they started shooting lots of bombs down and Fox is running and  
  
accidentally left teddy behind. Then a bomb comes down where teddy was  
  
and Fox yells out:"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo."  
  
But it was to late teddy was burning bright. Fox suddenly saw teddy's head  
  
was just about to hit Fox, but he dove out of the way. Fox just noticed in his  
  
pocket was a radar jammer, so Fox said "Bet you won't find me you  
  
mother *******."  
  
It worked and the X teammates went away.  
  
  
  
(I hope you liked it I'm gonna make more) 


	3. Hit and Run

2 months have passed and Fox planned to move to a planet called "Zebus"  
  
Fox gets on his fighter ship and starts to look in space for this planet. He  
  
accidentally left his radar jammer. While Fox was near the planet he  
  
encountered his X teammates. First Peppy spots him and says "Shoot down  
  
that son of a *****."  
  
Everyone is shooting lasers. "Get out of my life!!!" said Fox  
  
Slippy manages to shoot the left wing of the ship. Fox twirls and twirls till  
  
he crashes on an unknown planet. There he is badly wounded but takes out a  
  
cup of coffee to drink and said "This always starts you up after a short  
  
battle."  
  
Anyway after that he takes out his laser gun. The others land on a planet.  
  
The X teammates start to look for Fox to hunt him down. Fox manages to  
  
shoot Falco on the arm just to weaken him. They have a war of guns and  
  
stuff. Fox shot up a flare to create a diversion to take one of their ships and  
  
go to planet "Zebus" because that planet is a jungle so it's hard to find  
  
people. Fox took off with a ship. So one of his X teammates had to share  
  
one. 


	4. The Show Down

Star Fox is on Zebus. Anyway the rest are out for him. Fox is making  
  
something new which is a weapon. The weapon is a proton gun. It's a  
  
STRONG gun. He builds it. "I gonna kick their *** when I'm through with  
  
them." Said Fox  
  
The rest are making a chart to find this so called Zebus. "Hey I think this  
  
jungle planet below us is Zebus" cried out Slippy.  
  
Each of the teammates looks on the planet and found Fox's old gun. Little  
  
do they know that Fox is above them in a tree. "Bye, bye." said Fox  
  
Fox fired a proton beam at Slippy but Peppy jumped in front of Slippy. Did  
  
Peppy take the shot? No he didn't he jumped to early letting Slippy die into  
  
ashes. "That was awesome, I mean aw that's to bad, Peppy you thought you  
  
could save her, well your next!" said Fox  
  
Peppy also got blasted into ashes. "Fox, your going to ****"said Falco  
  
"Oh is that so, then lets battle one on one, no weapons." Said Fox  
  
They both fought but at the end Falco got pinned. Lighting came and struck  
  
a tree and it went on fire, pretty soon the whole place was on fire. Falco was  
  
still pinned. "This is where it ends old buddy." Said Fox  
  
"NO it's not!" said Falco  
  
All of a sudden he kicked Fox into the blazing fire letting him burn to ashes.  
  
Falco was appointed high chief. Falco won the war, the only survivor.  
  
(I didn't really try to make this a good story)  
  
The End 


End file.
